


Coming Home

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Malfoy Manor, coming home, house elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: "I'm coming home, I'm coming homeTell the world that I'm comingI'm back where I belong,Yeah I never felt so strong(I'm back baby)."-Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money feat. Skylar GreyA dramione one-shot, fluff





	

The new Mrs. Malfoy stood on the terrace waiting for any sign of her husband coming from the horizon. She was tense the whole time since her husband had been called away right after the wedding due to a break out at Azkaban. Her friends tried to comfort her with jokes and the offer of food but it did not help. She had not heard from him since the break out and she was dying inside. She wanted to hold him in her arms and never let him go.  
A light breeze picked up and her brown curls waved and the trickle of tears running down her cheeks evaporated in the breeze. She wanted her husband so bad and he was taken from her. She knew he must be dead. From her own experiences of being an Auror, no break out should take this long. Something must have happened and the scenario’s going through her head did not help her mood.  
“Mistress?” the small voice of their elf, Peony, came from behind her and she glanced behind, “You must get rest.”  
“I know, Peony,” she responded and looked back at the sunrise.  
She felt a small hand slip into hers, “Master will be back. I’m sure of it, Mistress.”  
“I know,” Mrs. Malfoy squeezed the small hand.  
Peony pulled gentle, “Come. Please go to bed.”  
“Alright,” was all she said as she let the small house elf lead her into her husband’s bed room.  
It was around ten o’clock in the evening when Mrs. Malfoy crawled under the covers wearing her best night gown but it made her skin crawl. So, when she heard the elf leave, who thought her Mistress was asleep, Mrs. Malfoy got up from the bed and began to undress as she walked over to her husband’s closet. She grabbed his old jersey from Hogwarts which he liked to wear when he had nothing better to do in his life. She pulled it over her head and went back to the bed inhaling her husband’s scent. Mrs. Malfoy went to sleep with tears in her eyes.

ʭʭʭʭӜʭʭʭʭ

Draco Malfoy flew through the air on his broom and he sighed in relief when he felt the wards on his home let him through. Home… He had never been so glad in his life to see it. He wanted his wife whom he had left unwillingly after their wedding more than anything. He could almost smell her Japanese cherry blossom shampoo in the air but it was faint and with just that he knew that he needed to see her.  
He landed with a light thud on the terrace outside their bedroom and he was glad to see that their elf had remembered to leave the door open. His wife always slept better with open air which he would assume came from her times of being an Auror and from camping before the Battle at Hogwarts. He leaned his broom up against the wall and then walked into his bedroom for the first time in a month.  
The first thing he saw was his wife, sleeping on her side facing the window. Her brown curls framed her face and her lips were parted slightly. He slowly walked over and a wave of possessiveness washed over him when he saw she was wearing one of his shirts. His hands skimmed over her face and she stirred slightly.  
“Hermione,” he called out to her in a gentle whisper, “Hermione.”  
Slowly her brown eyes opened and then they widened, “Draco!” she then grabbed him by his belt and pulled him on top of her sealing their reunion with a kiss. He buried his hands deep in her hair and he moaned.  
“I missed you,” he said against her lips.  
“I missed you, too,” she said and let go, looking up at him with love in her eyes.  
He rolled onto the other side of the bed with her still in his arms. He hugged her in a way so that the top of her head would rest under his chin, “I am so sorry, Hermione.”  
“Shh,” she placed a finger on his lips and tilted her head.  
“What are you doing?” he asked in a whisper while looking down at her.  
“Listening to you heartbeat,” she responded and he smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. Minutes past before she spoke again, “So, is everything taken care of at Azkaban?”  
“Almost,” he responded, “But, my team is no longer needed.”  
“Well, I’m glad,” she said and snuggled into her husband’s chest.  
“So am I,” he wrapped his arms tighter around her, “To be back in my own bed with you almost feels unreal.”  
She shifted so she looked up at him, a small smile on her face, “Well, you are wrong there.”  
“What do you mean?” he looked down at her slightly puzzled.  
“Well, there is you and me but-,” she paused and took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, “There is a third person here.”  
Then he realized what she meant by that and he grinned, “You’re pregnant?”  
She nodded, a large smile on her face, “You’re going to be a father, Draco.”  
He responded with a kiss to her lips, “Oh, god! I am so happy! There is no one I would rather bare my children then you, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.”  
“Good!” she responded, “Cause there is no one I would rather be the father of my children then you, Mr. Draco Malfoy.”


End file.
